Present Filtering Transient Voltage Suppression Device Assemblies (FTVSDA) do not adequately provide for maintenance. The filters and other voltage suppression device (VSD's) such as semiconductors and variable resistance devices are buried in the assembly and not accessible for maintenance. This invention provides a FTVSDA with ready access to filters and VSD's. This FTVSDA also provides for suppression of radio and radar interference.
This invention has the following advantages over previous assemblies of this type.
1. Assembly and maintenance of the FTVSDA is simplified by providing access into the interior of the assembly after removing one or two covers.
2. The assembly is of simple design and requires few parts.
3. The assembly provides for effective installation of multiple VSD's. Filtering, semiconductor, gas discharge and variable resistance devices may be installed in any combination on any of the circuits passing through the FTVSDA.
4. The assembly provides for highly effective filtering. The FTVSDA input and output has good electrical isolation which is necessary for efficient filtering.